


1789

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 法国大革命AU，伪小妈文学
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/ Marco Reus, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus





	1789

**Author's Note:**

> 1789法国大革命背景，豆腐丝小妈文  
> *我服气了我是真的只会写严肃文学，小妈文这种这么适合开车的被我写成这样我实在是有愧于各位姐妹，真的别骂我我尽力了  
> *多视角文体，老K黑化预警（划重点）  
> CP豆腐丝，伪K歪  
> *为什么几个德国人的故事要用法革的背景？因为今日乳法（1/1）  
> 写个文还顺带普及了一波历史知识，不错子

1793年1月21日，法国国王路易十六被送上了断头台。  
1793年9月，掌权的雅各宾派发布《惩治嫌疑犯条例》，对原来的皇室贵族进行了大规模的逮捕和审判，无数人被投进巴士底狱和送上断头台，血腥的时代即将开始。  
1793年10月，法国的大贵族兼原路易十六的亲信将领，拉法耶特的得力搭档米洛斯拉夫•克洛泽遭遇审讯，以下是自1785年至今的证言和供词。  
——书记员 西奥多•维涅尔女士  
【法国巴黎，De Cuce 主教。】  
我只是一个神父，我把我的终生都奉献给了上帝。  
米洛斯拉夫•克洛泽先生是我深深敬仰的大人物之一，他是智慧与勇气的化身，是法国的守护神。书记员小姐，您也清楚克洛泽先生令多少上流社会的名媛为他疯狂，甚至我听说连国王陛下的妹妹，伊丽莎白公主都对他有意。他在以前结过一次婚，您想必也知道他的背景——巴黎没有人不知道他的风流轶事，和一个贵族的小姐，为了地位和权力进行的一次见惯不怪的政治联姻。他那一个孩子，罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基，听说是随母亲家族的姓氏，但也是一个绝对的绅士和美人，从他小时候起，就不知道有多少女士开始盘算着把自家的姑娘嫁给他了。  
我和克洛泽先生唯一的交集是在1786年，我想，距离他第一次结婚已经有将近二十年了吧。他的妻子早就在十五年前亡故，给他留下了那个只有四，五岁的孩子。  
那是6月份，天气很热，我记得很清楚因为那段时日教堂都不怎么被人们所光顾，大家都关注着新大陆的战况，英国佬要溃败了，我们和美国人即将要取得最终的胜利。所以当那天我看见克洛泽先生踏入教堂的时候，您可以猜想到我的心情是多么的激动和不敢置信。  
他告诉我，“Cuce,你得帮我个忙。”  
“我打算办一场婚礼。”  
他告诉我，他最近追求到了一位来自普鲁士的漂亮姑娘，我当时很震惊，天！得是什么样子的美人才需要克洛泽先生去追求？在我的印象中，我可是只见过不少的贵族小姐来到教堂里寻找神父告解哭诉自己得不到克洛泽先生的芳心的。  
于是我答应了，他是真的有钱人啊，婚礼办的相当的气派但是又低调，他花费了很多的钱来布置场地，点燃了教堂里面的每一支蜡烛，修女们的唱诗班几乎连着为他歌唱了一整个上午，可是等到中午婚礼开始时，我才意识到他并没有邀请任何其他人来参加婚礼，甚至连证婚人都是他的儿子。  
是啊，他包下了一整天的教堂的使用权，可是婚礼仪式却出奇的简单。  
他的新娘，我得承认，是很漂亮，很漂亮很漂亮，她有着金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，书记员小姐，你也知道的，普鲁士一向盛产美人儿。很可惜，我并没有看清他的新娘的脸，新娘整场婚礼都蒙着面纱，只露出了一双眼睛，但是还是挡不住她的美丽。  
她就像是海伦，引起了特洛伊战争的海伦。  
我隐约记得新娘好像是姓罗伊斯？叫玛莎•罗伊斯吧，对的，应该是这个名字。

【克洛泽府邸，女仆露西亚】  
我是克洛泽先生家里主管一切的女仆，在这里已经工作了十几年了。  
我是在他结婚后的第二年来的，当时我负责照顾夫人的饮食起居和他们的儿子罗伯特。  
可能您想不到，克洛泽先生并不喜欢他的妻子，甚至都不愿意碰她。您不会认为他的妻子是真的因为生病去世的吧？不，不是，是被他活活折磨致死的。  
书记员小姐，您别露出那样吃惊的眼神，让您吃惊的事情还多着呢，克洛泽先生家里发生什么都不足为奇。  
想知道更多的事情？钱，拿钱来，五十先令？不，太少了，不行，这都什么年头了，五十先令是留给乞丐的讨饭钱吧？再多点钱，或者葡萄酒，或者香槟，只要您给的钱足够，我什么都可以告诉你……  
让我们来谈谈他的第二任妻子吧，您应该已经从主教那里得知她的名字了，他会告诉你这位普鲁士姑娘叫什么？玛莎•罗伊斯，对吧？是啊，克洛泽先生在所有人面前都说她叫这个名字。  
事实上，我不应该使用“她”，而是“他”。  
是的，您仔细地想一想，在枫丹白露的舞会上，是不是克洛泽先生从来没有携带过他的娇妻出席？您再仔细地想一想，他是不是总是推脱说自己的妻子太过年轻？  
嗨，这都是借口，借口。  
他的妻子，其实是一个男孩子，叫马尔科•罗伊斯。  
嘘，您小声一点，我尊贵的书记员小姐，您别震惊，知道这个事实的人本来就很少，除了克洛泽先生和我，也只有他的儿子罗伯特知道。  
小姐，您知道吗，其实还有更出格的事情，更让人难以置信的事情，您是决计不会相信的。  
事实上，克洛泽先生都没有发觉，罗伊斯先生和他的儿子，莱万多夫斯基，有着一些，呃，超出一般母子的亲密关系。

【法国国民议会，乔治·雅克·丹东】  
西奥多小姐，你不会真的相信了那个老女仆的话了吧？  
这简直就是对于神明的亵渎！这是什么胡话？！  
不敢相信，这实在是太不可置信了，这简直……这简直就是胡闹！连巴黎的无良小报记者都不敢这么说！  
我不信，不，我不信，虽然马克西米连（指马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔）执意要找到罪证处死克洛泽先生，但是绝对不是使用这样的罪证！  
同性恋，乱伦，还有比这更为出格的事情吗？  
西奥多小姐，请麻烦让我静一静，这样吧，把罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基叫来，我们来当面问问他。

【地点同上，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基】  
您好，丹东先生，您好，维涅尔女士。  
是的，我是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，克洛泽先生的儿子。  
我的父亲最近状态不是很好，我前几天刚去巴士底狱探望了他，他看起来憔悴多了，但是说实话，我不打算帮助他或者原谅他，事实上，我认为他死有余辜。  
我认为这一切的开端都是我父亲那奇怪的个人性格。他确实很威严，很严肃，是外人眼中的好父亲和优秀的法国将军，连国王和王后都对他赞不绝口，但是他暗地里却是一个截然不同的人，让我和马尔科感到害怕。  
马尔科就是他的第二任所谓的“妻子”，也是现在我的爱人。  
没错，他是一个来自普鲁士的男孩子，年龄和我差不多大。  
我不知道父亲是出于什么原因决定娶他的，他没有任何母族势力，甚至在普鲁士没有一点的名誉。实际上，他只是一个被普鲁士商人带到巴黎来的小男孩。  
但是我父亲看中了他，用一张免税的证明和一点法郎从那个商人的手上换来了他。他第一次来到我家的时候很安静，我父亲让他睡在我隔壁的客房里面。  
没有，我没有在那个时候就和他搞在一起，这被我父亲知道我和他就都完了。我和他是在之后渐渐熟络起来的，父亲常年在外，之前还在美国和拉法耶特先生一起征战，家里就只有我和他。  
您们也知道，同龄人之间未免交流的话题会更多一些，只是那时候我仍然是把他给当作我的母亲或者朋友来看待，真正让我和他走在一起的是发生在1789年的那件您们口中“光荣而伟大”的事情。  
顺便一提，丹东先生，您手上的钢笔掉在地上了，您不打算捡起来吗？  
为什么那件事情会让我和马尔科在一起？先生们女士们，就像我说的一样，我的父亲在人前人后般若两人。他有一个特殊的嗜好，就是习惯折磨身边的人为乐。我家的墙壁并不隔音，我有时听见马尔科痛苦的哭喊声和呻吟声可以持续一整个晚上，第二天一大早他的声音都是沙哑的。  
马尔科现在在医院里面，如果您们要给我的父亲定罪，可以去这里找他，他会告诉你们更多的。

【巴黎中心医院，拉瓦锡夫人，玛丽-安娜·拉瓦锡】  
西奥多！西奥多！你不认识我了吗？是我啊，玛丽-安娜，安托万的妻子，我们以前在凡尔赛宫见过面的！  
你这次来医院是有什么事？雅各宾派的那几个大人物给你安排的公事吗？那你能不能就花上那么一点点的时间来陪我一下呢？安托万他已经被抓进去了，为着那莫须有的罪名……你能不能看在我是你以前的朋友的份上陪我一会儿，就一会儿……求你了，西奥多。  
好吧……好吧，“你没有时间”，多么冠冕堂皇的理由！算了，你要去找谁？我可以陪着你一起去，我在这里都待了九个月啦，对谁都熟悉的很。  
谁？马尔科·罗伊斯？哦哦我认识他，多么漂亮的一个普鲁士男孩啊，他就在我隔壁的病房，我马上就带你去见他！  
我跟马尔科还是挺熟的啦……他在这里待着的时间就比我短那么一点点，听说是他家里的人把他给送进来的，你敢相信吗，西奥多？那么文静可爱的男孩子，居然会被家里的佣人当成疯子！还听说是他们家老爷的命令！天哪，要是放在以前，那真是想都不敢想。他刚来的那一阵子不跟任何人说话，晚上有的时候听得见他在哭泣，估计是做噩梦了吧，我听说他和克洛泽先生有点关系？是真的吗，西奥多？我还听说克洛泽先生也被抓进巴士底狱去了，连拉法耶特先生的求情都没有用？你该不会是……该不会是因为克洛泽先生这件事来调查马尔科的吧？  
西奥多，你要相信我，马尔科绝对是无辜的，我愿意用我丈夫的研究成果——空气中两种气体比例是一比四，来担保，来担保马尔科绝对绝对是清白的，我求求您帮帮他，向罗伯斯比尔大人求求情，那样美丽的男孩子不应该被推上断头台啊。

【地点同上，马尔科·罗伊斯】  
您好，维涅尔小姐，您是为了我名义上的丈夫的事情来的吧？  
是的，我听说了他被关进巴士底狱的事情，您不必为了这个在我面前表示遗憾或者惋惜。事实上，我和他已经没有任何瓜葛，莱维，啊，我是说罗伯特，他的儿子，我的继子，已经代替只能躺在医院里休养的我给他发去了一纸离婚的协议书，只是他有没有签字就不得而知了。  
是的，我也承认，我和他的儿子罗伯特在一起了。  
但是请您不要认为我们这是在违背伦理道德，维涅尔小姐，这件事情有着很深的隐情，但是恕我不能够告诉您。

【克洛泽府邸，女仆路易莎】  
我是马尔科·罗伊斯先生的女仆，专门负责照顾他的饮食起居，也是他现在的护士。  
是的，我对于大部分情况都比较了解，我们先从克洛泽先生讲起吧……  
克洛泽先生是一个施虐狂，他对待马尔科从来都不会心慈手软。皮鞭，蜡烛，您估计都没有听说过的很多新奇手法，家里每到晚上的哭号声和哀求的声音是少不了的。有的时候第二天还得要我和罗伯特少爷去给罗伊斯先生治伤。  
罗伯特少爷当然是不满自己父亲的手法的，所以他也就会多安慰着马尔科一些。尤其是后来拉法耶特侯爵叫克洛泽先生去美国帮忙打仗，家里就只剩下他们两个人的时候，说句老实话，那几个月是我来到这里以后最平静的几个月，除此之外每一天我们——就连我们仆人都会在胆战心惊中度过。  
克洛泽先生再回来以后一切都变得更加的糟糕。罗伯特开始帮着马尔科公然地反抗他，一开始他可能只是在每天晚上乞求自己的父亲下手轻一点，但是他发现这只会有适得其反的效果之后，他也决定和父亲公然对着干了。家里珍贵的珠宝都被摔得稀碎，克洛泽家族这么多年来的财产和新奇名贵的小玩意儿都在几周之内就化为乌有，客厅里面每一天都是一片狼藉。  
克洛泽先生生气的时候曾经命令把他的儿子给关在书房里面，每天只可以给他送白水和面包。书房——书房在主卧室的旁边，墙壁并不隔音。  
马尔科那一个月身上都全是伤，从脚踝一直延伸到锁骨，甚至连高领口的衣服都遮不住他脖子上的红痕和被掐的青紫色的痕迹。  
是的，克洛泽先生当时在怀疑他们，虽然他并没有任何证据。但是在我看来，正是他的这种行为反而促成了两个人真正地在一起。  
我说过了，书记员小姐，克洛泽先生家里的墙壁并不隔音。  
马尔科和罗伯特少爷早就有了一套属于他们自己的交流暗号，在克洛泽先生看不到的地方，他会偷偷地去敲墙壁，两下，再急促地敲三下，对面也会从书房里给出相应的回应，他们用这个来交流，来确认对方一切安好。  
罗伯特少爷那一次被关了整整一周才被放出来，家里的人轮流求情都没有用，马尔科只是有天晚上隐晦的提起过一次，克洛泽先生直接就扇了他一耳光。  
那是我第一次见到克洛泽先生那么吓人。  
哦对了，罗伯特少爷具体被放出来的时间？这个我记得可是很清楚。  
是7月14日，所谓“无事”的那一天。

【法国国民议会，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基】  
四年前的7月14日，我永远也忘不了那一天。  
上午我刚被父亲从书房里面放出来，然后就看见有王宫里面的侍臣来家里请父亲去趟凡尔赛，我隐约觉得外面出事了，因为我听见了很嘈杂的声音。我问路易莎，外面还好吧？她说不好，罗伯特少爷，外面一点都不好。  
怎么了？我问她，农民又暴动了吗？  
不，不是暴动，她先是这么说，然后又点了点头，就是暴动，只是听说他们去攻打巴士底狱了。  
这个时候马尔科从卧室里走出来，他很明显还没有睡醒，这几天的折磨难为他了，我看见他的眼睛下面的淤青。他问我，怎么啦？莱维，外面为什么那么吵？  
没有事情，什么事情都没有，我说，你放心就好了，马尔科。  
那米洛呢？他去哪了？他又这么问我。  
马尔科，我会保护你的，我这么告诉他，叫路易莎去带他吃早饭，又叫路易莎什么都不要告诉我父亲。  
然后我去干什么了呢？我去了一趟巴黎市长巴伊家里面。  
我是克洛泽先生的独子，我这么告诉守门的侍卫，我父亲的名字就是最大的通行证，他们不敢怠慢，赶紧告诉了巴伊先生。  
其实我心里很是紧张，我从来没有独立地去处理过这些事情。我隐晦地向他说明了来意，问他到底发生了什么。  
如你所见，莱万多夫斯基先生，他无力地说，我看得出来他对于这样的状况也是束手无策。  
我在那之后结识了让-保尔 （指让-保尔·马拉），是的，丹东先生，您可能不知道，我是他的密友。我一直和他保持着很密切的联系，甚至在他因为创建那份报纸而被投入监狱的时候，我都仍然保持着每周和他写信的习惯。  
这很痛苦，我得承认，当我发现我和我父亲的意见完全不合的时候。我知道他想要干什么，他和拉法耶特，我太清楚不过了，他们把群众攻陷巴士底狱的功劳安在了自己身上，但是实际上并不关心巴黎的市民们，看看当时国王被要求从凡尔赛迁居巴黎的事情吧，拉法耶特是谁？和查理·马特一样的宫相吗？不，不是，他是克伦威尔。  
我和父亲爆发了更大的争吵。如果在这之前我和他的吵架只是局限于有关马尔科的事情的话，从那时以后就更多的是有关他的行为的了。他不是很高兴我去插手国民议会有关的事情，他说，你是我的儿子，你不能反对我的盟友和我。  
我跟马尔科也讨论过这些，他不在意贵族们的想法，事实上他支持着我干的事情，有时想办法用他的路子帮我送信或者送情报。  
我在1791年年初跟马尔科表明了心迹，我说，马尔科，跟我走吧，等我把这些事情处理完，我们离开巴黎，去普鲁士，去奥地利，去维也纳。  
但是他拒绝了我，他说，莱维，我们不能这样。  
在之后的几个月之中他一直躲避着我，直到6月份，我有一天回家撞上了他，他准备回房间去，我拦住他的路扶着他的肩膀，我告诉他，马尔科，国王出逃了。  
随后的事情越闹越大，拉法耶特先生在10月份被迫引咎辞职，父亲也因此而失去了他最大的靠山。  
他那两个月脾气尤其的火爆，家里面甚至都没有庆祝一个像样的圣诞节，马尔科又不敢和我说话了，每天晚上呻吟声和哭泣求饶的声音都格外地清晰。  
我不是没有计划过出逃，只是巴黎的状况和朋友的挽留让我不能这么做，而且我在目睹了国王陛下出逃失败的事情后，我坚信如果我和马尔科就这么离开，我父亲一定会在我们还没有踏出巴黎之前就把我们给抓住。  
等等……您问我和马尔科究竟是不是情人，是的，我说过，我们是，但是——这都是在他被我父亲送进医院去了之后。

【克洛泽府邸，女仆露西亚】  
看，书记员小姐，您找了一圈人之后还不是只能再到我这儿来得到更为确切的消息。  
我想，你一定是去拜访了我们的少爷吧？他跟你透露过什么吗？啊，是的，他会说的，但是他当然会隐去那些让他难以启齿的事情，巴不得轻描淡写一句话带过。  
让我看看你给我带了什么过来……啊，钱！崭新的钞票！不错，说吧，书记员小姐，您想听什么，我都可以告诉你。  
让我想想他会对你说什么，他和罗伊斯先生并没有做过什么出格的举动？他们今年才正式成为恋人？得了吧，信他们的鬼话！那难道前几年只要克洛泽先生不在家的时候从主卧房里面传出来的那些声音是在闹鬼吗？  
为什么他不说？因为说了不就相当于承认了他的乱伦行为了吗？为什么路易莎不说？——噢，你还去找过路易莎？那个傻姑娘，偏偏不晓得钱的好处，被罗伯特少爷的美貌给迷得鬼迷心窍死心塌地，什么秘密都帮他们保守。  
他们绝对不是在今年才在一起的，事实上，他们在一起的时间早的很，大概就是两三年前了吧，过程我也不用细说，您那聪明的脑瓜子一定想得明白。  
去年拉法耶特先生因着暴乱而匆忙逃跑了之后，克洛泽先生可是很着急。他试图跟自己的儿子合解，带着罗伯特去参加各种上流社会的聚会，去接触哪些重要的大人物。可惜他这么做完全起到了相反的效果，克洛泽先生感觉到自己的儿子越来越不受自己控制了。但是他手上还有的唯一一张牌，那就是马尔科。他没收了自己妻子的一切证件，这样两人就无法逃脱岗哨的审查，也就妄想离开巴黎和法国了。毕竟这年头，从巴黎出去身上起码得脱一层皮。  
罗伯特于是和马尔科合计商量了一出好戏，这出戏的核心戏码在于我们了不起的国王陛下。  
我记得很清楚，在国王陛下被推上断头台的那一天，整个巴黎的人民都希望到现场去一探究竟。马尔科也不例外，他央求着克洛泽先生带着他去了，当然按照克洛泽先生的身份，他不去也是不和礼数的。罗伯特自然也是跟着一块儿去。可是就在马尔科目睹了断头台砍下了国王的脑袋之后——这是他第一次亲眼见到断头台这可怖的场景，他被吓着了，或者更为准确地说，是他装作被吓着了，被吓疯了，害怕疯了。罗伯特自然而然地就提出要把马尔科送到医院去静养，此刻克洛泽先生正忙的焦头烂额地想办法逃脱清洗呢，哪还会仔细地听罗伯特讲了什么？当然就点头同意了。  
您也知道，办理住院手续需要身份证件，这么一来，马尔科的身份证件也就成功地被拿在了罗伯特的手上。  
他们的计划，当然就是等着克洛泽先生被处死，之后就马上逃走，远离这里。

【巴黎香榭丽舍大街，街角的一家咖啡馆，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基】  
维涅尔小姐，我听说您想了解一下马尔科的病症。  
谢谢您的关心，他的病……唉，都怪我当时没有阻止米洛带他去观看处死国王陛下的那场表演。  
是的，他被吓傻了，天哪，我怎么就没有想到这一点，他自然没有看过这些东西啊，没有办法，我们必须把他给送到医院去，我从那时候起就每天都在医院里面陪着他。  
所以……就慢慢地在一起了嘛。他现在的病症都好多了，我打算今年年末就带着他离开巴黎，医生说乡下有利于他的疗养，换个环境挺不错的。  
离开法国？我还在考虑，马尔科说他想回家看看，那我应该会安排一次长途旅行，带他回到普鲁士。

【法国国民议会，乔治·雅克·丹东】  
调查的很不错，西奥多，我觉得差不多可以定罪了，断头台是跑不了的——当然不是因为他家里的这档子破事，不过这个当作饭后谈资还是蛮有意思。  
罗伯特在撒谎？噢，西奥多，别管这么多了，他撒点谎谁会关心呢？我们拿到了我们想要的东西，其它的就无所谓了，随它们去吧。  
这件事情其实不需要真相，你明白的，人们巴不得听到的故事越离奇越稀奇古怪越好，罗伯特在隐瞒事实也好，他们家的女仆在夸张事件博取眼球也罢，这又都有什么问题呢？只有傻子才回去固执的探求真相，正常人都只会愿意听他们愿意相信的部分并把这个视作真相。  
辛苦你了，西奥多，这几天下去好好休息一下吧，我和马克西米连再讨论讨论这件事情。  
辛苦了。

后记：  
【凡尔赛宫，马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔】  
很好，谢谢你，西奥多，麻烦你再去叫一下杜莎夫人，叫她明天务必来协和广场。

Fin.


End file.
